Como Se Tornar Uma Weasley Com Julie Campbell
by JuCampbell
Summary: Julie é uma bruxa Grifinoriana que está no seu 4º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seus melhores amigos são Fred e George Weasley. Esse ano acontecerá o Torneio Tribuxo e houve um terrível erro na segurança de Dumbledore contra alunos menores de 17 anos: Nenhum feitiço era páreo para Julie e os gêmeos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Acordei com a minha coruja dando beliscões carinhosos em minha mão e com uma carta amarrada em sua pata esquerda. Me animei e desamarrei-a, até que enfim eles tinham me respondido!

_Julie,_

_George e eu estamos animados com a sua vinda à Toca para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, só pra confirmar, você chega aqui amanhã certo? É preciso que a gente vá te buscar? Bem, se não for preciso você é bem-vinda à nossa lareira._

_p.s. Estamos tentando nos controlar para não inventarmos nada novo sem a sua presença, qualquer boatos de barulhos de explosões vindas do nosso quarto é mentira._

_ F & G_

Não pude deixar de sorrir. O que eu seria sem esses gêmeos? Botei um casaco por cima da minha camisola e desci para tomar café; Cheguei no andar de baixo e papai e mamãe estavam dando uns amassos na cozinha.

- Que merda é essa? – eu disse rindo da cara de espanto dos dois quando me viram

- Eu e seu pai hm..

- Estavam dando uns amassos. – eu disse com simplicidade pegando uma torrada e sentando na mesa. Eles continuaram a me olhar com o constrangimento claro. Estalei os dedos e disse- pronto, esqueci. Podem sentar agora.

Os dois sentaram ainda meio sem-jeito, eu ignorei.

-Então como está o pequeno Marvim?

- Ele está bem, ontem de noite ele deu uns chutes bem fortes – minha mãe disse passando a mão livre do Profeta Diário em sua barriga de 8 meses.

- Aposto que ele vai ser um grande bruxo quando crescer, não vai? – eu disse com aquela voz ridícula de quando a gente fala com bebês/cachorros. – Ah, acabei de me lembrar, Fred e George mandaram uma carta perguntando se a gente vai de pó de flu ou eles precisam nos buscar.

- Acho que Pó de Flu, para poupar o trabalho dos Weasley's. – disse meu pai se manifestando pela primeira vez na manhã. Pelo menos comigo, porque ele estava se " manifestando" muito bem com a minha mãe antes de chegar.

Me levantei indo pro meu quarto pra responder os gêmeos.

_F & G,_

_Meus pais disse que é melhor Pó de Flu para poupar trabalho e blá blá blá. Que horas mais ou menos seria o ideal pra chegar aí?_

_Não se preocupem, eu __sei__ que vocês não estão inventando nada, vocês não tomariam esse risco._

_ Jul_

Amarrei a carta na pata de "Plug" ( minha coruja) , dei um biscoito que estava em cima da mesa do meu quarto e botei ele cuidadosamente no peitoril da janela. Fiquei observando-o se distanciar até que Plug desapareceu no meio das nuvens que cobriam o céu naquela manhã.

- JULIE! DESCE AQUI – ouvi a voz de minha mãe vindo do andar de baixo

-JÁ VOU!

Desci as escadas e encontrei a minha mãe arrumando sua bolsa

- Vamos fazer as compras no Beco Diagonal hoje?

- Tem que ser né, amanhã eu não vou estar mais aqui

- Dá pra ser menos sarcástica?

-Nop! – eu disse gritando enquanto subia as escadas pra me arrumar

Depois de fazer as compras encontrei Plug na mesa da sala dormindo. A resposta da carta em sua pata. Fiquei parada observando-a indecisa do meu próximo ato. Se iria acordá-la e tirar a carta ou veria depois. Decido por uma outra quase impossível: pegar a corta sem acordá-la. " Challenge acepted*." Disse pra mim mesma. Peguei um clipe e fui deformando-o até desenrola-lo todo, tentei desamarrar o laço com ele. Por mais impossível que pareça, eu consegui tirar a carta ( furando-a e depois puxando-a, sem contar com o clipe) sem acordar minha coruja.

_Jul,_

_Chega aqui por volta das 4,Hermione já vai ter chegado e Harry chegará amanhã, teremos bastante tempo pra fazer explosões. Espero que Percy na hora de reclamar com a gente veja você no nosso quarto, ele vai ficar super confuso e com certeza vai ficar vermelho. Fiz uma aposta com Fred que ele vai entrar e sair sem dizer nada, ele diz que Percy vai gaguejar e dizer alguma coisa.O que você acha?_

_ F & G_

Mordi meu lábio inferior contendo uma risada, Fred e George dizem que Perdy tem um xodó por mim mesmo tendo uma namorada. Uma tal de Penélope, uma coisa assim. Eu duvido muito.

Deitei na cama pegando meu caderno de ideias e de poções. Meu objetivo era conseguir fazer uma poção de amor perfeita e entregar já pronta para os gêmeos. Reli todas as minha anotações e decidi tentar mais uma vez. Levantei-me e peguei meu caldeirão e alguns frascos com certos ingredientes. Fui botando as quantidades que mandava no livro:

- Ovos congelados de Cinzácaro

-Torta de Melaço

- Madeira de cabo de vassoura

- Algo floral ( que no meu caso foi uma flor de meu jardim)

- grama recém-cortada

- pergaminho novo

- um fio de cabelo da pessoa por qual terão que se apaixonar.

Faltava só esse último ingrediente. Tenho que admitir. Já tentei muitas vezes e todas deram errado,quer dizer, não é que eu use " cobaias" para testar ou coisa do tipo. Tenho meus próprios meios. Um deles é o cheiro.O cheiro da poção Amortentia era de acordo com o que mais gostamos; cheirei-a e senti uma fragrância de terra molhada, livro novo e...não, não podia a cabeça fortemente me livrando do pensamento. Em seguido peguei um pequeno pedaço de papel e joguei-o no caldeirão. Ele se dissolveu lentamente começando pelas pontas. O último teste era verificara textura. Estava bem líquido e de um tom bem rosa. Acho que tinha finalmente dado certo! Botei uma quantidade mediana em um copo e desci.

- Mãe... Você sabe que eu te amo né? – eu disse com as mãos atrás de mim num tom meigo

- O que você quer? – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do livro o qual estava lendo

- Então – eu disse sentando no sofá bruscamente fazendo o livro cair de modo que ela pudesse me olhar – você sabe que eu e os gêmeos estamos fazendo uns... produtinhos pra vender não sabe? Coisas inocentes como varinha falsas, poções do amor...

- E...

- E, eu acabei de fazer uma poção amor lá em cima – eu disse tirando as mãos de minhas costas – e eu queria ver se funcionava

- e você quer que eu a tome?! Você endoidou?! E o pequeno Marvin e..

- Nãããão, não você, o papai!

- A ta. O que você precisa – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso

- Só de um fio de cabelo seu

Ela arrancou-o e me deu. Joguei no copo e diferentemente do papel, o fio afundou e no final a poção tinha tomado um tom rosa mais chamativo.

- E filha, você tem certeza que isso é seguro?

- Absoluta, eu fiz um monte de testes.

Minha mãe se levantou, pegou o copo e foi pra cozinha. Pude ouvir a voz de minha mãe:

- Querido, olha o suco que preparei pra você, é de framboesa, vê se está bom.

Corri pra sala com o meu caderno pra ver os efeitos e anotar.

- Ahn?Daqui a pouco Giselle

Minha mãe começou a fingir que estava chorando. Com os hormônios da gravidez ela tem tido emoções muito extremas, então meu pai não estranhou

- Mas...Mas eu preparei com tanto carinhooo, não acredito que você não vai tomaaaar- ela disse " chorando" compulsivamente

- Ah claro, claro ! Eu vou tomar agora mesmo querida! Olha! –ele disse levando o copo à boca – Hmm que delícia e- ele parou a fala bruscamente.- Gil, eu já disse que você está deslumbrante hoje? Vem cá- ele disse puxando mamãe pela cintura e beijando-a loucamente.

- Mãe, não se preocupe, de acordo com as minhas fontes o efeito vai diminuindo em mais ou menos uma hora. – eu disse anotando freneticamente em meu caderninho

- Quem disse que quero que acabe? Seu pai não está ativo assim desde que fiquei grávida de você! – ela disse rapidamente conseguindo se livrar um pouco da boca de papai

- UGH – eu disse correndo pro quarto.

Peguei um frasco e botei um pouco de poção nele, para que eu possa levar amanhã para os gêmeos. Limpei toda a bagunça do meu quarto e deitei na cama. Em pouco tempo ouvi um barulho daquelas molas da cama vindo do quarto ao meu lado. " puta merda" pensei. Liguei o som com o CD de " As Esquisitonas" no máximo e comecei a cantar também tentando minimizar os gritos de prazer ao meu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Acordei às 10 sem despertador (bem cedo para o meu horário usual) e levantei em um pulo sem sono algum. Puxei minha mala debaixo da cama e abri-a para ver se estava tudo em ordem: Livros, roupas, doces, caldeirão, frascos suspeitos, e outros. Mas percebi uma coisa que eu nunca botei em meu malão: Um vestido preto com corpete, o corte na frente era acima do joelho porém ia se fazendo uma cauda no final. Tinha alguns detalhes prateados e várias camadas. WTF?

- MÃÊÊÊ – eu gritei do meu quarto segurando o vestido

-QUE FOOI?

- VEM CÁÁ

Ouvi os passos ecoando na escada indicando sua chegada. Ela abriu a porta de meu quarto e me viu segurando o vestido. Sorriu

- E então, gostou?

- Que merda é essa?

- Nossa, você é muito delicada – disse minha mãe revirando os olhos e se sentando em minha cama

- Foi mal, mas por que você botou um vestido na minha mala?

- Bem, estava na lista de material – deu de ombros

- Que estranho...- eu disse mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela

- Gostou? – ela disse impaciente

- Ahn? Aham adorei, sendo que eu nunca uso vestido então

- Experimenta pra ver como fica

Me levantei e comecei a me despir. Parei e olhei pra ela.

- Que foi? – ela disse um pouco alto de mais contendo uma risada

- hum, dá licensa?

- fala sério né Jul, eu sou sua mãe eu te peladinha desde –

- TÁ BOM! – eu disse já prevendo um discurso de mãe.

Me despi e botei o vestido, pedi pra ela amarrar o corpete atrás pra mim. Me olhei no espelho e eu não estava acreditando que aquela era realmente eu. Deixei a minha boca abrir um pouco.

- Você está linda, nem acredito que essa é a minha filha – disse meu pai entrando no quarto

- Puxa papai, valeu – eu disse ironicamente

Ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa. Todos ficaram me observando em silêncio até que minha mãe começou a chorar copiosamente

- Tá de cao né? – eu disse me virando pra ela

- Des-desculpa mas é porque...ic... você está tão bonita nesse vestido e eu estou tão orgulhosa de você e...ic... BUÁÁÁ – minha mãe disse enquanto meu pai a abraçava. " There there" ele dizia baixo.

Depois do ataque de minha mãe meu pai se levantou e disse pra mim:

- A gente tem que conversar depois sobre ontem – ele disse sério

Olhei pra minha mãe e nós duas começamos a ter um ataque de risos

- Vai falar que você não gostou de ontem? – eu disse maliciosamente – dava pra ouvir do meu quarto!

Meu pai ficou vermelho que nem um tomate.

- Tô brincando – eu disse gargalhando e dando uma piscadela pra minha mãe – agora saem pra eu me preparar. – Eu empurrei-os pra fora do quarto trancando a porta logo em seguida.

Me olhei no espelho novamente dando um longo suspiro. " Que merda de corpo." Eu pensei me olhando de lado e encolhendo a barriga. Dei outro suspiro. Desisti tirar pois não aguentava mais me olhar no espelho.

Desci correndo com a mala quicando atrás de mim desajeitosamente. Já eram 3:56.

- MÃÃE – eu disse descendo – PREPARA O PÓ DE FLU!

- Já está do lado da lareira – ela disse em um tom monótono

Cheguei na sala e dei uma olhada no espelho: uma blusa cinza de manga comprida,uma calça skinny preta e uma bota até o joelho preta também, pra completar um coque mal-feito. Joguei um pouco do pó de Flu na lareira e as chamas que antes estavam laranjas e vermelhas se transformaram em verde-esmeralda.

- Tô indo! – eu disse gritando pra minha mãe na cozinha

Ela veio correndo e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha

- Quem sabe você encontra sue pai lá na Copa, o ministério vai fazer ele organizar eu acho.

- Mãe me larga, eu tenho que ir

Ela me largou e ajudou-me a carregar a mala até a lareira. Peguei um pouco de pó de Flu em minha mão e disse alto e claro:

- À TOCA

Vi minha sala desaparecer de vista numa erupção de chamas verde-esmeralda, rodopiei cada vez mais veloz segurando a mala firmemente, sentindo o frasco da poção no meu bolso comprimir contra meu peito ; lareiras difusas passavam como relâmpagos pela minha frente e estava começando a me sentir nauseada. Quando pensei em fechar os olhos fui desacelerando e estiquei com esforço uma mão para frente evitando cair de cara no chão da cozinha dos Weasley.

- Boa tarde querida – Molly disse enquanto se abaixava para pegar minha mala

- Boa tarde Molly, deixa que eu levo.

- Não senhora, aliás quem disse que eu iria levar – ela deu uma piscadela e fez um gesto com a varinha e a minha mala começou a flutuar em direção às escadas.

- Fred! George! Venham ver quem chegou! – no momento que Molly acabou de dizer isso ouvi uma explosão vindo do quarto de Rony. Acho que Fred e George estão lá por enquanto.

Ri, é óbvio que eles estavam criando alguma coisa, eles não conseguiriam se segurar.

- Jul! Quanto tempo! – os dois gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo

- Coe ruivos? – eu disse abrindo meus braços oferecendo um abraço em grupo.

Os dois vieram e bateram as cabeças na minha.

- porra! – eu disse massageando a minha.

- Foi mal- eles disseram.

Nesse momento eu peguei o frasco e dei pra eles. Os gêmeos levantaram uma sobrancelha e perguntaram:

- O que é isso?

Como eu já estava acostumada com eles falando ao mesmo tempo nem liguei.

- Isso, senhores e senhores, é uma poção do amor – eu disse com o orgulho claro em minha voz

- VOCÊ TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA – Fred disse ao mesmo tempo que George dizia:

- TÁ DE CAO?

- Nop. Foi até testada. Tá tudo certo. – eu disse passando por eles enquanto eles admiravam o frasco.

- Como vamos saber que funciona de verdade e você só não está tirando vantagem da gente? – perguntou George

- Vocês não confiam em mim? – eu disse com um tom de ofendimento exagerado e abrindo minha boca – vamos lá. – tirei o frasco da mão deles e destampei. – Tem cheiro de quê?

- Hum, doces – disse George aspirando mais a poção exageradamente – chocolate e da cozinha de Hogwarts

- Pra mim tem cheiro de doces, da cozinha de hogwarts também e... – ele aspirou mais um pouco – do xampoo da Jul – ele disse sem saber o que isso significava

Fiquei vermelha instantaneamente.

- Hum, okay. Ahn, que tal... sei lá,hum... testar em ahn... alguém – eu disse me atrapalhando nas palavras

- Jaé – disse os dois gêmeos juntos – o que a gente tem que fazer?

- Bem, agora vocês têm que pegar um fio de cabelo da pessoa que vai terá que estar apaixonada

George num movimento rápido pegou um fio de cabelo meu e jogou no frasco tão rápido quanto.

- EI – eu disse massageando novamente minha cabeça – Enfim, agora vocês vão ter que dar a poção pra alguém.

Eu já estava tão acostumada com as loucuras dos dois que eu nem ligava mais em ser a "cobaia" de algumas coisas. Eles pegaram um copo despejando toda a poção lá e correu pro quarto do Rony.

- ESPEREM! É SÓ UM POUCO! – eu disse correndo atrás deles já me desesperando

Quando cheguei no quarto mas já era tarde demais, Ron já estava bebendo.


End file.
